A Time Together
by boothbones06
Summary: I do not own The Real Ghostbusters. They are owned by D.I.C.


Thanks to Sandy for the beta. (  
  
******  
  
Charlie Venkman sat nervously in the doctor's office while Dr. Greggory looked over his charts. Charlie started fiddling around with his watch.  
  
"Mr. Venkman?" Dr. Greggory asked.  
  
Charlie's head shot up. "Y-yes?" he asked and then frowned. "Y-You don't look happy."  
  
"I can't say that I am," the doctor replied. "These results aren't getting us anywhere. I'm sorry, Mr. Venkman. The chemo simply isn't working."  
  
Charlie lowered his head. "H-How much longer do I have?" he asked.  
  
Dr. Greggory looked at the charts again and sighed. "I'd say about three weeks."  
  
Charlie nodded.  
  
"Is there anything I can do? Do you need me to notify anyone?" he asked.  
  
"N-no. I'm going to go visit my son," Charlie said. "I'll stay in New York for a while."  
  
"We can put you in a hospital. It might make you more comfortable," Dr. Greggory stated.  
  
"No," Charlie shook that idea away. "No. I don't want to go rot in some hospital bed. I want to be with my son. He deserves it, even if I don't."  
  
Dr. Greggory nodded.  
  
That afternoon, Charlie bought a train ticket to New York. He also bought Peter a present. Peter deserved that. Charlie almost thought of not going. He felt he didn't deserve Peter's love for how he treated him throughout the years. He gave a lot of thought of how he should have lived his life.  
  
On that train ride, Charlie decided one thing. He decided not to tell Peter he was dying. He just wanted Peter to enjoy the time he deserved with his father - the time he should have taken with his son a long time ago.  
  
***  
  
"Damn it!" Peter Venkman cried as he got slimed again. "Egon, get that bastard!"  
  
"I'm working on it, Peter," Egon replied calmly as he aimed his proton pack at the green ghost that was flying overhead.  
  
Ray giggled. "They sure do know who to pick on."  
  
"Yeah, and it's always me! It's not fair, guys," Peter pouted.  
  
Egon shook his head and snagged the ghost with his beam. Ray threw the trap and caught it.  
  
"Nice shooting m'man," Winston complimented Egon, giving him a high-five.  
  
Egon smiled and then stared at Peter, who was covered head to foot in slime. "Honestly, Peter. If you would just let me study you, we could be able to find out some sort of reason ghosts tend to follow you more than..." Egon tried not to laugh.  
  
"Can it, Spengler!" Peter snapped, angrily stomping off to the car.  
  
"What's his problem?" Ray asked.  
  
"His father again," Egon remarked.  
  
"What about him this time?" Winston raised an eyebrow as Peter slammed the door to Ecto.  
  
"He was supposed to come for Peter's birthday this year. He promised, Winston, and he just didn't show," Ray said as he lowered his head.  
  
"Oh. So that's why Pete was so bummed at his party?" Winston asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ray sighed. "It was my birthday present to him - at least, it was going to be. I had to quickly go out and get him something else when I found out he wasn't coming. Egon?"  
  
"Yes, Raymond?" Egon asked.  
  
"It isn't fair. Peter's a great son. Why doesn't Charlie ever want to spend time with him?" Ray looked ready to cry.  
  
"I do not understand Charlie's actions, though I wish I did, Ray. Peter deserves better than this. And you're right, it isn't fair, but Peter now knows he has us, so Peter's not alone like he and his Mom used to be," Egon remarked.  
  
"Yeah, but... I wish his Mom was still alive. At least he'd have someone to turn to," Ray sighed.  
  
"I know, Raymond. But as I stated, he has us. We're his family, just as we're yours," Egon said as he put a hand on Ray's shoulder.  
  
Ray smiled. "Thanks, Egon."  
  
"Can we go now or am I just gonna sit in here all day?" Peter yelled out the window.  
  
"C'mon, you guys," Winston laughed, "We better get over there before Peter mistakes us for a ghost and starts firing."  
  
The guys laughed and headed to the car.  
  
***  
  
They arrived at the firehouse around seven o'clock. Traffic was a mess on Fifth Avenue.  
  
"I knew we should have taken the back roads, Ray, but does anyone listen to me? No!" Peter said.  
  
"Sorry, Peter," Ray mumbled.  
  
"Don't be, Ray!" Winston snapped. "Peter, I know your father not coming is upsetting, but don't take it out on Ray, m'man!"  
  
Peter stared angrily at Winston and finally gave up. "You're right. I'm sorry, buddy."  
  
"I-It's okay," Ray looked down.  
  
Peter put a hand on his shoulder and was about to say more, but Ray pulled into the firehouse.  
  
Peter stared at Janine. "What the..." he looked surprised.  
  
"Peter, your father's here!" Ray cried.  
  
Peter jumped from the car and ran to his father. "Dad, I oughtta..." Peter started to snap at Charlie.  
  
"Happy Birthday son," Charlie handed Peter a present. "I know it's a little late, but something um... important, real important came up."  
  
"Yeah, it always does," Peter muttered under his breath. "Thanks, Pop."  
  
Charlie nodded, looking down. Egon walked up to them. "Hello, Egon," he said.  
  
"Hello, sir," Egon muttered.  
  
"Hi, Charlie!" Ray ran up to Charlie and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hello, Ray," Charlie smiled, "I knew you'd be happy to see me, unlike some others here."  
  
Ray blushed and so did Egon.  
  
"Gosh, Charlie! I'm sorry you couldn't make it the other night. We had a blast. We took Peter to Jeckyll and Hyde's! It was so much fun," Ray smiled.  
  
"Sounds like it," Charlie laughed. "You always do know how to stick by my boy, Ray, and I thank you for that. I always thought of you as a second son. Well, all of you boys, really."  
  
Ray beamed when Charlie said that. Egon frowned. Charlie was acting funny, and Egon knew it. He didn't trust what Charlie said, not one bit.  
  
"Dad, why are you really here?" Peter asked. "You've never cared about my birthdays before."  
  
"Peter, you're my only son. What makes you think that I wouldn't care?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Besides the fact that I'm lucky if I get even a card from you?" Peter snapped. "Look Dad, whatever this scam is, I don't want any part of it." Peter went upstairs without saying another word.  
  
Ray looked down at the floor.  
  
"He has a right to be mad," Charlie said softly, "I wasn't a very good father to him."  
  
"No. You weren't," Egon said angrily.  
  
"Be blunt about it, Egon," Winston muttered.  
  
"Well, I'm sick and tired of Peter being hurt every time you arrive, Mr. Venkman," Egon folded his arms over his chest. "Whatever trick you have up your sleeve this time, Peter's right: take it with you."  
  
"Egon, I know you don't think very highly of me and I don't blame you. But I do love Peter, no matter how much you three won't believe it. Peter is my only son," Charlie sighed. "I'll leave if you'd like me to."  
  
"I believe that's up to Peter," Egon said. "Just don't hurt him again, Mr. Venkman. I'd vouch for all of us that if you do..." he couldn't finish.  
  
"You'll wind up in the Netherworld," Winston remarked finally.  
  
"Quite so, Winston," Egon nodded in agreement. "I will be in my lab."  
  
Egon and Winston both headed upstairs, leaving Ray and Charlie by themselves.  
  
Ray looked down at the floor. "G-Gosh, Charlie. I'm sorry about the guys," he muttered.  
  
"It's okay, Ray. They have every right to be concerned. I've hurt Peter before although now I'm really regretting the way I've led my life and the way Peter's life went. Well, minus meeting you three, of course. Peter's life would've been very different if he hadn't met you, you know," Charlie smiled and Ray blushed. "I have my own regrets, but Peter shouldn't have suffered from them. I love him very much."  
  
Charlie was silent for a minute and Ray was uncomfortable. Something was wrong. He could sense it but he wasn't sure what it was. "Gosh, Charlie... Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"I'm all right," Charlie smiled at Ray in reassurance. "I think that for the first time in my life I'm fine."  
  
Ray returned the smile. "Do you want me to see if Peter wants to talk?"  
  
Charlie nodded. "If you don't mind."  
  
Ray started to walk upstairs.  
  
"Ray?" Charlie asked.  
  
Ray turned around.  
  
"You and Egon are the best thing that happened to Peter. I want you to know that. I also want you to know that I've always really thought of you as my second son. I mean, if I ever had more kids, I'd want them to be just like you," Charlie said.  
  
Ray was taken aback. His eyes watered at Charlie saying that. He ran up to Charlie and hugged him. "T-Thanks," was all he could choke out.  
  
Charlie smiled. "Here. I brought you something to, something to remember me by."  
  
"Remember you by? What are you talking about?" Ray asked.  
  
"After my visit here, I'm going away for a while - for a trip," Charlie said. "I may not be coming back for a long time."  
  
"Really? Oh gosh, are you going to tell Peter?" Ray asked.  
  
"I planned on it. I was going to stay here about three weeks though just to say goodbye." Charlie handed Ray the gift.  
  
Ray opened it and discovered that it was a necklace. It wasn't a cheap necklace either. It was solid gold and the pendant hanging on it was engraved: 'To Raymond, my second son, from Charlie'. The pendant was a Ghostbuster symbol.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say," Ray muttered, putting it on.  
  
"How about thank you?" Charlie asked. "It's from when we went to Mexico. I swiped a piece of gold over there."  
  
Ray nodded, too shaken up to say anything else. He had no idea that Charlie thought of him like that, as a second son. 'Gosh, I wished I had known that sooner. Maybe Peter and I could've spent more time with Charlie together.' Ray lowered his head at that thought.  
  
"Mr. Venkman, if-if you always thought of me as a second son, then why did you stay away from us? I mean, outside of Mexico, I hardly even saw you. I would've had fun hanging out with you and Peter. M-my parents were killed a long time ago," Ray sighed.  
  
"I know, Ray. Like I said, I have lots of regrets in my life and not being around Peter is one of them. Not being around you is another. I like Egon too, but I could never talk to Egon like I can talk to you. I mean, I seriously consider Egon and Winston family too, but not the way you and Peter are. If I could relive my life over, I would do it all differently, but I can't," Charlie said as he lowered his head.  
  
"I-I'll go get Peter for you," Ray said and fled upstairs, not knowing what else to say. He could tell something was horribly wrong and he wished he could figure out what it was. He ran upstairs to Peter's room.  
  
Peter was listening to his stereo and Egon was quietly talking with him. Peter was lying on his bed with his arms behind his head. It looked like he was barely hearing Egon speak.  
  
"Peter?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he mumbled.  
  
"Your father really wants to spend time with you this time," Ray said as he walked in nervously.  
  
"Yeah... Sure, so he can run another con. Well, forget it!" Peter snapped. "I'm not going with him."  
  
"But Peter, he really sounds sincere. I mean, look what he gave me..." Ray showed him the necklace.  
  
"He gave you that?" Peter asked.  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"He probably stole it," Peter snapped again.  
  
"He didn't, Peter. Won't you open your gift? He loves you very much and he says he regrets the way he lived his life," Ray said.  
  
Peter stared at him "How do you know? Were you there?"  
  
Ray shook his head. "No, but I just know that he didn't steal it," Ray said.  
  
Peter shook his head, not believing his friend. "Look, he can stay here or whatever if you want, but I don't want him screwing around with my head anymore, Ray." Peter turned away and sniffled. "I'm tired of it. He promised he'd be here for my birthday and I actually believed him this time."  
  
"But Peter, I think..." Ray was unsure of whether to tell Peter that something was wrong.  
  
"You think what, Ray?" Peter asked, turning his head back to face his friend.  
  
"Something's wrong, Peter. You have to talk to him. If you won't spend time with him, I will. At least you have a father to spend time with!" With that, Ray fled from the room in tears.  
  
Peter sighed and sat up, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm a jerk."  
  
"Yeah... Well, we already knew that," Egon replied, smiling.  
  
"Not funny, Egon," Peter said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You aren't a jerk, Peter." Egon put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Raymond understands that you've been hurt by your father too many times. I believe it is harder for him because his parents aren't alive and he doesn't want to see you throw your chances away to get to know your father. Peter, he envies you."  
  
"You think?" Peter sighed. "He's right though, Spengs. I'll go talk to him."  
  
Egon nodded. "Just be careful, Peter. Please?"  
  
"I will. Promise," Peter said as he headed downstairs to discover that Charlie was sitting in his office with his feet on the table. "Make your self at home, Dad," Peter remarked.  
  
Charlie quickly took his feet off. "Sorry, son. Just getting comfy," he said.  
  
"I see that," Peter tried not to smile.  
  
"Did you open your gift?" Charlie asked.  
  
"No. Why should I?" Peter asked as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"It would mean a lot to me," Charlie replied as he stood up.  
  
"Yeah? Well, you showing up for my birthday would've meant a lot to me." Peter started to head towards the living room and Charlie followed.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, son. I was busy that day and I had no choice but to go to the meeting that I was required to go to," Charlie said.  
  
Peter nodded. "Sure, Dad. It's always something. Last year the stocks were up. The year before that... Need I go on?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Peter, I was telling Ray that I regret the way I lived my life. I honestly do. But most of all, I regret not knowing my own son." Charlie looked down at the floor. "You may not believe it, Peter, but I do love you. You are my son, and I love you."  
  
Peter sighed. Charlie coughed real loud and hard suddenly, his face turning very pale.  
  
"Dad! Dad, are you okay?" Peter asked, patting his back.  
  
"I'm fine," Charlie coughed again. "I'm fine, Peter. Never better."  
  
Peter glanced at his father, seeing that the color was returning to his face. Was it his imagination or did Charlie lose some weight? "Dad, are you feeling all right?" he asked again.  
  
"I told you I'm fine, son. I don't want you to worry about me but I'd like to spend some time with you while I'm here. I want to take you out on the streets of Manhattan tonight. Who knows? Maybe we'll find some babes," Charlie smiled.  
  
Peter sighed. "Yeah, who knows? Dad, are you for real this time? Because if you're not, then... You might as well get out of my life forever."  
  
"You can't mean that, son." Charlie looked down.  
  
"I do because I'm not going to get hurt by you again. So if you're really willing to stay here for a while, stay. Otherwise, leave now because I won't have you performing any of your con tricks. I won't. It got the guys in trouble last time, and I won't deal with it!" Peter put his foot down.  
  
"You're right, Peter, but I've given up that life. I only want to spend time with my son now," Charlie smiled. "So, what should we do for your birthday dinner?"  
  
Peter grinned. "Well, I do know of a place downtown..." The grin became cocky. "Dad, you missed my birthday... So where are you gonna take me for my belated birthday dinner?"  
  
Charlie returned the grin. "Now you're talking! Get changed and meet me down here. It's my treat tonight. All right, boy?"  
  
Peter smiled and ran upstairs. He saw that Ray was still staring at the present Charlie gave him. "He's really visiting this time Ray, honestly! I think he might stay a while too," he said.  
  
"I hope so, Peter. I really do," Ray grinned.  
  
"We're going out tonight. Say... Maybe you can go."  
  
"Naw... I'll just be in the way," Ray looked down. "Y-You guys go ahead. You need to spend time with him."  
  
Peter nodded. Ray was wondering if Charlie told him about not coming back for a while.  
  
Peter hugged Ray. "Maybe tomorrow you can come with us," Peter smiled and Ray nodded. Peter took off downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Ray sat on the bed and pulled out a picture of his Mom and Dad, suddenly missing them very much. His eyes watered.  
  
Egon walked in and Ray quickly put the picture away.  
  
"Raymond? Are you all right?" Egon asked.  
  
Ray shrugged. "Sure. I'm fine, Egon."  
  
"You do not look fine," Egon remarked.  
  
"Well, what do you want to hear, Egon?" Ray snapped as he stood up. "That everything's just great?"  
  
Egon was surprised at his friend's reaction. He went to put a hand on Ray's shoulder, but Ray moved away.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Egon. Please," Ray snapped.  
  
"Ray, this isn't like you," Egon said, alarmed.  
  
Ray didn't say anything. Egon tried facing him but Ray kept turning away. "Ray, what has got you this upset that you're acting like this?" Egon wondered aloud.  
  
Finally, Ray turned around. There were tears in his eyes and his face was red. "You want to know!?" he cried angrily. "Look, Egon! Look at what Charlie gave me." Ray showed Egon the chain.  
  
"Wow... It's nice," Egon gasped. "B-But why?"  
  
"He said I was like another son to him," Ray yelled. "He said he wished that he spent more time with me and Peter together because I was Peter's younger brother!"  
  
"And this has you upset?" Egon asked, puzzled.  
  
"No!" Ray cried. "Something's wrong, Egon! Something's very wrong! Charlie would never tell me this unless it was... I just don't... I don't know what it is that he's hiding though. And if those words really were true, why didn't he get to know me? Why didn't he get to know Peter? Peter's in pain because of him and it makes me mad!" Ray sat on the bed and he burst into tears.  
  
Egon was shocked at the outburst. Winston heard it too and came running inside. Egon motioned for him to leave them alone for a minute. Winston nodded and backed off.  
  
"But that isn't all that upsets you, is it?" Egon asked gently.  
  
"No - and Egon, what I'm... It's almost too awful to say..." Ray said with his head still in his hands.  
  
"What is it?" Egon whispered, putting an arm across Ray's back.  
  
Ray sighed. "I'm mad. I'm mad at Peter."  
  
"Why?" Egon asked.  
  
"B-Because he has a father..." Ray gulped. "He has a father who wants to be with him and h-he has to be forced to spend time with him."  
  
Egon sighed. He could understand why Ray was upset but he also knew that deep down, Ray missed his own parents and would long for someone like Charlie, even if Charlie was the way he was. "Oh, Ray," Egon rubbed his back, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I would... If Charlie were my Dad, I would..." Ray continued crying.  
  
"I know, Ray," Egon rubbed his back again. "I know you would, but I know that you know deep down that Charlie has hurt Peter and I know that upsets you too."  
  
"Y-You do?" Ray asked.  
  
Egon nodded. "Yes, because I've seen the hurt in your eyes every time he hurts Peter, just like now. It's like he's hurting you as well."  
  
"W-Well... Peter's my-my best friend..." Ray said shakily.  
  
"He's more than that," Egon smiled. "Before Peter and I met you, you were quiet, shy and wouldn't really speak to anybody. Then Peter came along, and I know he brought out a lot in you. I know you're mad at Charlie too, and I can understand you being upset at Peter as well because I know that you must feel out of place whenever our families come and visit. Is that true?"  
  
Ray nodded, tears welling in his eyes, "Sometimes... I'm jealous..." he looked down, "I miss them, Egon."  
  
"I know you do, Ray," Egon said as he hugged Ray. "I know."  
  
Ray cried in Egon's arms for a minute. "It's not fair," he muttered.  
  
"I know Ray," Egon said. "But remember, you have a family with us. Always. We're your brothers, and don't forget that."  
  
Ray nodded, smiling. He hugged Egon for a minute and finally got control of himself. "I-I'm gonna take a shower, Egon. I'll be back out," he said as he stood up.  
  
"Very well, but don't be too long, Ray," Egon smiled.  
  
Ray nodded. He quickly ran to the bathroom, grabbing his pajamas on the way.  
  
Egon sat on the bed for a moment holding Ray's Stay Puft just thinking about what Ray had said.  
  
"Egon?" Winston quietly asked as he walked in.  
  
Egon didn't hear him for a minute.  
  
"Yo! Spengs," Winston walked up to him.  
  
"Y-Yes? Oh! Sorry, Winston. I didn't hear you come in," Egon tried to smile.  
  
"Yeah, I can tell, buddy. You okay?" Winston asked.  
  
"Yes," Egon stood up.  
  
"Is Ray okay?" Winston asked.  
  
"He was upset, but I believe he will be fine."  
  
"Okay, m'man. Let me know if I can do anything," Winston said.  
  
"I will, Winston. Thanks," Egon smiled.  
  
Winston nodded and headed back downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Peter was having the time of his life. His father sure knew how to party and now Peter knew where he got it from. They were at a club downtown. "Come on, Pete! I know just where to go," Charlie said as he pulled Peter's arm.  
  
Peter shrugged and got in the passenger side of Charlie's rental car.  
  
Charlie pulled up in front of the Cozy Kitten. Peter stared at the entrance. "Dad, you have to... know the right kind of people to get in here. They're booked for months."  
  
Charlie smiled at his son. "Peter, my boy, I've got free passes - anything I want."  
  
The two men got out of the car and Peter headed for the door.  
  
"Hey, Peter! Come on, son. Only losers take the front way."  
  
Peter followed his father around back where they were greeted by a huge man. "Hey, Charlie."  
  
"Hey, Tiny."  
  
"Tiny? His name is Tiny?" Peter asked, staring at the six foot, seven inch man in disbelief.  
  
Tiny growled at him and Peter backed away.  
  
"It's okay, Tiny. He's with me. I'd like you to meet my son, Peter."  
  
Tiny smiled and shook Peter's hand. "Well, any friend of Charlie is a friend of mine. Go on in, Charlie. Your favorite table is open." Tiny then winked at Charlie. "Doris has been waiting for you."  
  
Peter grabbed Charlie's arm. "Who's Doris?"  
  
Charlie only smiled and walked in. "An old friend of mine," he answered as he winked at Peter.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure, Dad," Peter shook his head.  
  
They walked in the back of the club and a rich looking woman stepped out. Peter stared at her. She was wearing a fancy white dress and a gold necklace. She had blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Peter's mouth dropped open. His father knew her?  
  
"Hi there, stud," Doris said as Charlie walked in.  
  
"Doris!" Charlie hugged her.  
  
Peter was still staring. Doris walked over to him and placed her hand around Peter's neck. "Who's this studmuffin?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Venkman but my friends call me Peter. I do hope we can be friends," Peter said before he kissed Doris' hand.  
  
"He's handsome, Charlie, just like you. Why haven't you brought him before?" she asked.  
  
Charlie shrugged. Doris and Peter were around the same age. Doris was rich. She knew her cons and she knew how to do them well. Charlie had been attracted to her and he would have asked her out except for her age and now it seemed that Peter was attracted to her as well.  
  
Doris sat next to them. She and Peter were constantly chatting while Charlie smiled at the two of them. "So... Peter, how would you like to ask a girl to dance?" Doris noticed he kept staring.  
  
"Of course, ma'am. Would you care to dance?" Peter smiled, bowing before Doris.  
  
Doris also smiled, realizing that Peter was also like Charlie and not nervous around women, even classy women like her. "I'd love to," she said. She and Peter went to the dance floor.  
  
"So, what's a nice lady like you doing in a place like this?" Peter asked.  
  
Doris laughed. "My friend Nicky owns this joint," she explained with a smile. "Your father's been coming here for years and we got to know each other well."  
  
Peter returned the smile. "Sounds like it."  
  
"You're father's a good man, Peter, just like you," Doris said as the song ended. She kissed Peter on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance."  
  
Peter nodded and practically flew back to his seat.  
  
Charlie grinned. "I think my boy's in love again," he remarked.  
  
"A little," Peter admitted. "But we wouldn't be right for each other with her kind of life and mine."  
  
Charlie nodded. "That's why we never dated. That and age issues. But she's quite the gal, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad," Peter smiled.  
  
Charlie and Peter stayed up, talked, and got drunk together. By the time they arrived home, it was four in the morning. They came in the firehouse, laughing.  
  
Peter had his arms around his father. "I can't believe Tiny almost whacked you, Pop. You're lucky you're still standing!" Peter laughed.  
  
"Well, he wouldn't have whacked me if you didn't make that smart-remark about his hair and I had to cover for you." Charlie shook a finger at Peter. "Tiny wouldn't have, though. We've known each other too long but you definitely pissed him off a little."  
  
Ray opened his eyes, having heard the talking. He rubbed his eyes, got up, and saw Peter and Charlie downstairs. Peter had his arm around Charlie. Ray sat and listened for a minute.  
  
"Too bad Ray couldn't come with us. He would have gotten a kick out of Doris," Peter remarked.  
  
Ray stared at Peter. 'Doris? Who's that?' he wondered.  
  
"Yeah," Charlie said, "We'll invite him tomorrow. He's a good kid, Peter."  
  
"He's the best, Dad," Peter smiled. "We're brothers."  
  
Ray's eyes watered upon hearing this.  
  
"I know, son. I'm glad you found family." Charlie smiled. "Even if I wasn't always there for you."  
  
"Hey, Dad. You're here now and that's all that matters, right?" Peter asked.  
  
Charlie nodded. He put his arm around Peter and gave him a noogie. "I love you, son. Don't ever think otherwise," he said.  
  
Peter smiled. "I love you too, Dad." He hugged Charlie.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna pass out on this couch here..." Charlie started to sit.  
  
"Wait, Dad. We made up the guest room for you," Peter said, still smiling. "Follow me."  
  
Ray quickly went back in bed as the two men headed upstairs. Peter followed Charlie and made sure he got to the bed without falling over. When Charlie was in bed, Peter left and headed to his own bed.  
  
***  
  
Ray heard Peter stumble into his bed and he continued to pretend he was asleep. He was happy Peter and Charlie had a good time, but also sad that Charlie said he was leaving. He knew Peter's heart would be broken again. A tear slid down Ray's cheek as he faced the other way.  
  
*** The next morning, the guys all woke up early except for Peter and Charlie, who were hung over. Peter moaned as he heard the moving around in the room. "Can't a guy sleep?" he groaned.  
  
"No way, Peter," Winston said. "We've got a call."  
  
"No, no, no! Not today when I have the mother of all headaches!" Peter complained.  
  
Egon shook his head. "It serves you right for drinking so much, Peter, but I trust you had a pleasant time with your father?"  
  
"Oh guys, it was the best! We hung out and laughed! It was like he never left!" Peter smiled, excited.  
  
"I-I'm gonna take a shower before we leave..." Ray quickly left the room.  
  
"What's with him?" Peter asked.  
  
Egon sighed. "I do not know, Peter. I wish I did."  
  
"Well, something wrong. It's not like Ray to suddenly take a shower before a bust." Peter glanced over towards the direction Ray had walked in.  
  
When they got downstairs, Charlie was awake. "Hi boys," Charlie smiled. "I got us breakfast." He was holding a donut box.  
  
Peter smiled and grabbed one. "Thanks, Pop. We've got a call to go to," he said. "Do you want to come?"  
  
"Well, sure! I'd love to see my son in action again," Charlie smiled.  
  
Ray suddenly came back down after showering quickly.  
  
Egon took Peter aside. "Peter, is that really a good idea? Letting your father come?"  
  
Peter nodded. "It'll be okay, Egon. Dad?"  
  
"Yes, Peter?"  
  
"You can come but you must promise to stay in the car where it'll be safe."  
  
"Sure, son. I promise. Scout's honor. I can't wait to see you in action," Charlie said with a grin.  
  
"Well gosh, Mr. Venkman! Peter's great out there," Ray said as he returned the grin.  
  
Charlie smiled and put an arm around Ray. "And you're pretty good out there yourself, kid."  
  
Ray blushed and nodded.  
  
"Ray's the best," Peter said with a smile.  
  
"Aw... Peter..." Ray blushed.  
  
Charlie laughed and got in Ecto.  
  
"Hold on, Charlie. It gets a little fast," Winston warned with a smile.  
  
"Break the speed limit, son," Charlie smiled and the guys laughed.  
  
***  
  
Peter smiled at his Dad and shook his head, but he floored it anyway. "Yahoo!" he said with excitement.  
  
"Pete, I think Ray's crazy driving is rubbing onto you, m'man! Slow down!" Winston cried, holding onto the handlebars of the back seat.  
  
They got to the bust and they saw that it was a class seven - a huge purple monster with twelve eyes.  
  
"Neat!" Ray cried.  
  
"Neat? That thing's disgusting! Let's fry it!" Peter cried.  
  
The guys nodded and got out their guns. They took aim and fired at the monster.  
  
The ghost kept avoiding the shots. "Man, he's good!" Ray cried as he was chasing after the ghost.  
  
"No kidding!" Peter cried. "I'm going to try something. Ray, sneak around to the left, Winston the right, and Egon, head down the middle."  
  
The guys nodded and took off. Peter aimed his gun towards the ghost. The ghost saw him and it suddenly picked up a huge piece of cement and aimed it towards Peter. Charlie saw this and suddenly hopped from Ecto. "Peter!" he cried.  
  
"Dad? Dad, stay back!" Peter cried. He moved closer not seeing that the ghost was still aiming the piece of cement towards him.  
  
"DAD!" Peter yelled.  
  
Peter ran as fast as he could. He tackled Charlie to the ground and they went rolling out of the way. The others aimed their beams at the ghost. It struggled, but Ray was quick enough and got the trap right under it. The ghost screamed as it was being sucked in. Once the ghost was caught, the guys ran over to Peter and Charlie.  
  
"Dad, you okay?" Peter asked.  
  
"Thanks to you, my boy," Charlie hugged Peter.  
  
Ray helped Charlie up, "Gosh, Mr. Venkman. You scared us," Ray said, hugging Charlie.  
  
Charlie smiled. "Sorry, kid. I was trying to help, that's all. But from the looks of it, my boy's doing pretty good with you three."  
  
Winston smiled.  
  
"I'm proud of you, son," Charlie said.  
  
Peter stared at Charlie, surprised at those words. He didn't say them often if he said them at all. He hugged Charlie tearfully. "Thanks, Dad," he choked.  
  
Egon smiled. "Come, let's go home and celebrate that we caught the ghost. How does pizza sound to everyone? Peter, we can even order your favorite, pineapple."  
  
Peter smiled. "You're the best, Egon. Dad's the one who got me hooked on pineapple when I was a kid."  
  
Egon smiled. "You'll have to tell us more details."  
  
Peter nodded, talking on the way to the car.  
  
***  
  
After the guys got in the car and sat down, Winston started the engine and headed for home.  
  
Once they got home Peter ordered the pizza. After they ate, they all went to bed except for Ray. He wandered upstairs to the roof. Nobody saw him, except Charlie.  
  
Charlie let him stay up there for about an hour until he went up after him. When he got there, Ray was staring at the New York City skyline. "Ray?" Charlie asked as he stepped up to him.  
  
Ray turned around. "Yeah, Charlie. What's up?" he asked, wiping his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.  
  
Ray shrugged. "I wish I knew what was wrong. I know you wouldn't have told me those things unless something was really wrong, and you talk about leaving and everything... What's going on? I have a right to know and Peter especially has the right to know."  
  
Charlie sighed as he put a hand on Ray's shoulder. "Ray, I'm dying," he said as he looked down.  
  
"W-What? A-Are you sure?" Ray asked, choked up.  
  
Charlie nodded. "Leukemia – it's at the final stage. They're positive. They said I had a month to live and it's been two now."  
  
Ray stared at Charlie, taking all the information in. He couldn't cry, not now. "D-Does Peter know?" Ray asked.  
  
"No, and I don't want him to. Ray, you have to promise me not to tell him," Charlie said.  
  
"B-But why?" Ray asked. "Peter has a right to know! You're doing it to him again! You're going to hurt him!" Ray started crying, unable to help it this time.  
  
Charlie stepped up to him so they were face to face. "I want Peter's last days with me to be happy ones. I don't want him to know that I'm in pain, Ray. You've gotta understand that. I'm trying to make up for everything wrong I've done with him."  
  
Charlie sighed. "I know I was a bad father, Ray. I did everything wrong and I'm trying to make it right for him. I don't want my last days with him to upset him. I want us to have fun, just like we should have in the past."  
  
Ray nodded in understanding. "S-So why'd you tell me?" he whispered.  
  
"Because I trust you well enough to know you won't tell Peter, and I also wanted to explain to you why I didn't spend more time with you two," Charlie said.  
  
"I love you, Ray, like a son, but I guess I was afraid of that. I was afraid that if I got too close, I would end up leaving and hurting you too. I didn't want to do that. I didn't want you to get hurt on Christmases or birthdays or things like that. I do love you, Ray. I love you like a son, and Egon, and Winston too, even though they don't feel the same way back. I told you because I trust you to help Peter when I do pass on. He's going to need you and he's going to need Egon and Winston. But I wanted you to be prepared because you can help him the most, I think," Charlie said with a sad smile.  
  
"You two have a special bond together that no other has. You're his little brother, and he and Egon... He looks up to Egon more but I know you'll always be like a little brother to him, Ray, and I know you'll help him when I do leave."  
  
Ray nodded, trying not to lose it. Charlie hugged him. "I'll be downstairs, Ray. I need to rest." Charlie suddenly felt tired.  
  
Ray nodded. "Want me to help you down?" he asked.  
  
"No. I'll be all right." Charlie smiled. "Thanks Ray."  
  
Ray nodded. He waited until Charlie left then he stared out at the sky and wept.  
  
***************  
  
Egon was working in his lab and he realized that he hadn't seen Ray all night, which worried him. He saw Charlie come down from the roof. "Mr. Venkman?" Egon asked.  
  
"Oh! Just out catching some air," Charlie said and coughed.  
  
Egon narrowed his eyes at Charlie. He had been coughing an awful lot and looked tired too. "Are you all right, Mr. Venkman?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, Egon," Charlie said, smiling. He started to take a step and then tripped. Egon gasped and ran up to him. "I-I'm fine..." he seemed out of breath.  
  
"Charlie..." Egon never called him that before. "We should take you to a doctor."  
  
"No, Egon! I'm fine, really! I just need some sleep. It's been a long day," Charlie said.  
  
Egon sighed. He was so much like Peter, afraid to admit when something was wrong. Egon decided to go to the roof. 'Perhaps Raymond was up there', he thought.  
  
Ray sat weeping for a long time. He barely felt a hand placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Ray?" Egon asked.  
  
"E-Egon?" Ray gasped, turning around.  
  
"Good God! What's wrong?" Egon asked, pulling Ray into a hug.  
  
Ray continued crying in Egon's arms for a few minutes. "N-Nothing, really..." Ray sniffed.  
  
"Raymond, I don't buy that. You would not be up here openly crying if something wasn't horribly wrong," Egon said as he handed Ray a tissue from his shirt pocket.  
  
"T-Thanks." Ray blew his nose. "Egon... I just... I can't tell you..."  
  
"Why not? We always could talk before," Egon said.  
  
"I promised someone. I promised I would keep my word." Ray lowered his head. "I never break my word Egon."  
  
"I know you don't... But, Ray... When you're this upset, perhaps you should tell somebody the reason why..." Egon suggested.  
  
Ray shrugged. "I can't. I'm sorry." He started to head downstairs.  
  
Ray noticed that Egon didn't follow him and continued downstairs to the bunk room. Ray ran into Peter on the way.  
  
"Hey partner!" Peter said happily.  
  
Ray couldn't look at him. He just stared at the floor. "H-Hi Peter..." he said.  
  
"Something wrong, buddy?" Peter asked.  
  
"N-No...I'm going to bed." Ray muttered.  
  
"Bed? It's only eight thirty! Are you not feeling well?" Peter asked, feeling Ray's forehead.  
  
Ray jerked away. "I'm fine Peter, just tired." He stormed off to the bunkroom.  
  
Peter glanced at Ray as he stormed off, wondering what could have happened. He saw Egon heading downstairs from the room looking disturbed as well. "Is uh, something going on that I don't know about?" he asked.  
  
"I wish I knew, Peter," Egon sighed, shaking his head.  
  
Peter shrugged it off and went to bed. A month later, things were great for Peter. He and his father were having the time of their lives going to clubs and having a blast. On one of the nights Ray went with them and Charlie introduced him to Doris. Ray wasn't much of a clubber so he went home early but he liked Doris. She was nice. One night, Peter and Charlie came home pretty late and Ray watched as they came home laughing.  
  
"Night, son," Charlie said as he hugged Peter.  
  
"Night, Dad," Peter said with a smile, hugging Charlie back.  
  
Ray turned around and headed towards the bunk room  
  
The next morning, Egon woke up early, having not slept well the night before. He hated seeing Ray so upset, especially when he couldn't do anything. He bumped into Winston in the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa, buddy! Everything okay?" Winston asked.  
  
"No, Winston, it's not... I wish it were, but it's not..." Egon sighed.  
  
Winston wanted to ask him what it was that was wrong, but Egon retreated to his lab. On the way, he bumped into Charlie again. He looked fragile and pale. "Mr. Venkman, I know what's going on," Egon muttered.  
  
"Y-You do?" Charlie asked nervously.  
  
Egon nodded. "I do," he said, "You're sick...or worse..."  
  
Charlie sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't pick up on it."  
  
"Did you think Peter wouldn't either? He's smarter than you give him credit for." Egon folded his arms over his chest. "He will be very upset to find out whatever news you have for him when you are in the hospital."  
  
"I'm not going to a hospital, Egon," Charlie said. "I'm staying here and I'm not going to tell you what's wrong because I know you're too close to Peter to not tell him about it. I want Peter to spend the time with me that he's always wanted to, can't you understand that?"  
  
Egon slowly nodded. "Y-yes..." he said.  
  
"Thank you for respecting that then." Charlie started to walk away.  
  
Egon grabbed his shoulder. "Eventually you'll have to tell him...."  
  
"No," Charlie said, "It's none of your business."  
  
"It is when Peter is concerned. I won't have you do this to him," Egon said. "You've been hurting him all his life and now he's going to feel worse because you didn't trust him enough to tell him what was wrong."  
  
"He won't think that," Charlie said.  
  
"Sometimes, I think I know Peter better than you do Mr. Venkman because he **will** think that! He'll think you didn't care." Egon sighed. "But do as you wish." He walked off angrily.  
  
Charlie stood at Egon, shocked. He had no idea the Ghostbusters would pick up on it so easily. Of course, it was getting obvious now. Charlie simply was just going to have to hide it better. He ran into Ray as he made his way to his bed.  
  
"H-Hi, Charlie," Ray muttered.  
  
Charlie could tell Ray had been crying. "Ray, I-" Charlie said.  
  
"C-Can I help you into bed?" Ray whispered.  
  
Charlie nodded and let Ray do that.  
  
"Goodnight," Ray said, turning the light out.  
  
"Night, Ray," Charlie said.  
  
Ray nodded and fled from the room.  
  
Charlie sighed. He didn't want this. He didn't want Ray to be upset with him, but he also didn't want Peter to find out. Then suddenly he felt it. He knew tonight was it for him. His eyes watered and he walked over to Peter's room and he saw that his son was sound asleep.  
  
Charlie held Peter's hand. "I love you, son," he said, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. He then went back to his room and didn't return.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Peter woke up, anxious to spend another day with his father. "Yo, Dad! Want to go to the park again? Maybe we can go back to that club?" Peter looked around for him but didn't see him. All he saw was Winston cooking breakfast.  
  
"Yo, Winston! Have you seen my Dad?" Peter asked.  
  
"I don't think he's up yet, Pete," Winston shrugged.  
  
"Not yet? But it's noon and he's usually up earlier than I am." Peter looked worried.  
  
"Hey, no problem, Peter. Maybe he just had a late night," Winston said.  
  
Peter nodded. Ray walked in the room, looking down at the floor. "Morning," he mumbled.  
  
"Hey Tex, what's with you lately?" Peter asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"N-Nothing, Peter... Honestly..." Ray retreated to his room.  
  
Peter sighed and stared at Winston, who raised an eyebrow. Peter shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to his father's room. Yep, Charlie was still sleeping. Peter walked up to him. "Dad! Yo! Time to get up, Pops," Peter said. "I want to go back to that club tonight."  
  
Peter opened the blinds. He realized that his father's eyes were open. What the... Then he was awake? Peter walked up to him and shook him. There was no response.  
  
"Dad?" Peter cried. "Dad! Egon!"  
  
Egon came running inside and Peter was trying CPR on his father.  
  
"Oh my..." Egon said.  
  
"Egon! Call 911!" Peter cried.  
  
Ray came running in, looking pale.  
  
"Raymond..." Egon said. Ray nodded and went to the phone.  
  
Egon bent over Charlie and felt for a pulse. There was none and Charlie's skin was icy cold to the touch. "Peter-" he said, grabbing Peter's shoulder.  
  
"Help me, damn it!" Peter cried, giving him chest compressions.  
  
"Peter...Your father's dead..." Egon said softly.  
  
"No! No! He's not! H-He's too young for that!" Peter cried and continued.  
  
Egon's eyes watered. He had half expected this but Peter wouldn't give up. Ray walked back in with tears in his eyes. Winston also came.  
  
"Peter... You can't save him..." Ray whispered, the tears in his eyes threatening to overflow.  
  
"W-What are you talking about? Let me go, damn it!"  
  
Ray wouldn't and shook his head. "Peter, y-your father had leukemia..." he sniffled. "H-He was dying..."  
  
Peter stared at him, shocked. Egon and Winston also stared at Ray.  
  
"H-He told you this?" Peter asked.  
  
Ray nodded. "H-He wanted you to have a good time with him and...and not worry about him... He wanted the last days to be special."  
  
"You KNEW about this?" Peter cried.  
  
Ray nodded, looking down. With a loud, almost animal-like cry, Peter lunged for Ray, grabbing him by the collar. He began to shake him, his hands going around his neck.  
  
"Peter!" Egon cried, reaching out to pull Peter away from Ray.  
  
Peter nearly choked Ray. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me!? How DARE YOU!"  
  
Ray was in total shock, not even trying to pull Peter's hands away from his throat. He knew Peter would react badly, but like this?  
  
Egon and Winston were finally able to pull Peter from Ray, whose shirt was torn. Ray couldn't look at Peter anymore and he fled from the room.  
  
"Peter... Please..." Egon said.  
  
"Oh God, Spengs." Peter sat on the floor and started crying.  
  
Winston hugged him. "Egon.... We have to get him out of this room," he whispered and Egon nodded.  
  
The two of them lifted Peter up off the floor and took him to the bunk room where he continued sobbing. Egon held onto him while Winston went to look for Ray. He ran downstairs and saw Ray lying on the couch crying. "Ray?"  
  
"I knew he would hate me," Ray cried.  
  
"Ray... Man, he doesn't hate you... He's just upset right now," Winston said as sat next to him.  
  
"Yeah, right! Winston, he almost choked me to death!" Ray cried. "Look! I'm just going to leave now. It's probably better this way, anyway."  
  
Ray stormed upstairs. Winston started to follow him but they both stopped in their tracks when they saw Egon holding Peter who was sitting on the floor next to his bed sobbing his heart out. He saw Ray.  
  
"Get out!" Peter snapped.  
  
"Peter-" Egon said, rubbing his back.  
  
"I mean it! Get out!" Peter shouted.  
  
Ray's eyes watered. He nodded. He grabbed his suitcase and quickly threw a few things into it. Peter watched him do this.  
  
"G-Goodbye..." Ray whispered with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Ray-" Egon said.  
  
"No, Egon. It's better this way..." Ray said.  
  
Egon didn't say anything. Ray finally took one last look and left.  
  
***  
  
"Peter Venkman, how could you?" Egon asked.  
  
"Leave me alone, Spengs..." Peter had tears in his eyes.  
  
"I will not!" Egon snapped. "You just threw Raymond out."  
  
"Good," Peter said. "My father loved him more than me, Egon!"  
  
"Peter, you're being ridiculous! He didn't love Ray more. He loved Ray but not in the same way that he loved you," Egon sighed. "You love Ray too, do you not?"  
  
Peter didn't answer for a minute. "I thought I did, like a brother - until he betrayed me," Peter said.  
  
"You think he betrayed you but he didn't!" Egon cried. "Your father probably made him promise not to tell us and you know Ray. He wouldn't have! It was probably harder on him than it was on Charlie!"  
  
Peter looked up with tears in his eyes. He hugged Egon, crying some more. Winston went to go call the coroner's office.  
  
******  
  
Ray was wandering Central Park, feeling alone and finally, he sat down on one of the benches. He knew that this would happen. He knew that Peter would hate him. He couldn't go back, not now. He started to cry.  
  
"Ray?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Ray turned around and wiped his eyes. "D-Doris?" he asked. "P-Peter's father passed away this morning..." he whispered.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Doris said. "How's Peter?"  
  
Ray told her everything that happened and how Peter threw him out. She gasped in surprise. "Oh, Ray. He'll take you back. He's just upset now. Charlie was a good man but it's not your fault and Peter will see that. Peter is a good man too," she said.  
  
Ray nodded. "I know, but until he wants me back, I have to stay away. It will be better for all of us."  
  
Doris sighed. "Well, if you want a place to stay, you can stay with me."  
  
"Thanks, Doris, but I don't want to impose..."  
  
"Nonsense," she smiled. "Any friend of Charlie's is a friend of mine."  
  
***  
  
Ray tried to smile, but instead tears came. Doris handed him a tissue. "Thanks," he said. They walked to her place together. Ray had fallen asleep at Doris' that night. He knew the next day was the funeral. He got up, stretching.  
  
"Good morning, Ray," Doris said with a smile.  
  
"Morning," Ray said. He went in the room to change into his suit.  
  
"You're going to the funeral?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Peter doesn't want me there, but I'm going. I'll sit in the back. Charlie was my friend too..." he trailed off.  
  
Doris put a hand on Ray's shoulder. "You know, Peter loves you," she reminded him again. "He's upset right now, but I know that he loves you because of the way he spoke so highly of you."  
  
"Yeah," Ray muttered. He put his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for letting me stay here for a little while, Doris. I should be getting my own apartment soon."  
  
Doris simply nodded as Ray headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
'I can't do this! I can't do this,' Peter thought as he changed into his suit. Things had gotten a little better, but not much. He was still crying a lot. He just knew he had to hold his emotion in today, that's all. A lot of people were going to be there. He heard a knock on his door. "Damn it," he muttered, trying to adjust his tie. "Come in."  
  
Egon walked in and helped Peter finish adjusting his tie.  
  
"Thanks, Spengs," Peter muttered.  
  
"You're quite welcome," Egon said. "How are you?"  
  
"How do you think?" Peter snapped. "Sorry... I'm sorry. I'm a jerk."  
  
"You are not a jerk, Peter," Egon said as he hugged him. "No more than usual anyway," he tried to lighten things up.  
  
Peter didn't even smile. They sat down on the bed and Egon sat next to him.  
  
"I wanted to speak to you about Raymond," Egon said.  
  
"What about him?" Peter snapped, standing up again.  
  
"Peter, do you really intend on keeping Raymond out of the house?" Egon asked.  
  
Peter didn't say anything.  
  
"Because if you are, you have three strong votes against you," he said.  
  
"Egon-" Peter sighed. "My Dad told him and not me. He obviously trusted Ray more than me. He knew that Ray's smarter than I am."  
  
"Peter, that's ridiculous and immature!" Egon said, passing his hand over his face. "Did you ever stop to think that Ray wanted to tell you badly but he couldn't? You know that Ray never breaks his word and your father made him promise not to tell anyone – especially you. He wanted his last days with you to be happy, not sad."  
  
Peter thought about it a moment. "Listen, Egon. We better get going." He wasn't ready to deal with it now.  
  
"Fine, Peter. But it's only going to be the four of us at the funeral, no Ray, and I hope you realize how upset that makes him and you." Egon stormed from the room, upset.  
  
***  
  
On his way to the funeral, Ray saw Ecto I drive by. He ducked so they wouldn't see him. He didn't want the guys to know that he was there. It would only make things worse. When he arrived at the church, he got in the back row. He saw Peter and the other guys get up in the front. Peter looked like he was trying not to lose it and Ray sighed.  
  
'I know you can help him, Ray. You two have a special bond.' He remembered Charlie telling him that. "Yeah... A junk bond," he muttered and wiped his eyes. Peter wouldn't even talk to him, let alone let Ray help him. More and more people were piling into the church hiding Ray even better. Ray was wearing a dark coat so people wouldn't recognize him. Finally the priest stood up and began the sermon.  
  
Ray barely paid attention. Memories of Charlie flooded his mind - the Ghost repellers, and the trip to Mexico all running through his head. He remembered the talk they had when they were trapped in the cave together. They spoke mostly about Peter. Charlie was proud of Peter. Peter didn't know it, but he was. Ray wanted to tell Peter that, but now it was too late. Peter would never speak to him again, not after what he had done. Ray sighed. He lifted his head as Peter went up to speak.  
  
"Dad, I-I don't know what to say," Peter said in almost a whisper. "I've known you since I was a baby, and I can't say much about you, because...you never spent time with me. Until recently, that is and it was the best time in my life. Getting to know you better, I mean."  
  
"You're smart, funny, and have a great sense of humor like I do. And even though you never knew right from wrong, you had character." Some of the people in the congregation laughed a little. "I know you will always be remembered because of all the people I see here today. You had friends I didn't even know about. But you will always be in my heart, Dad. I had fun with you this past month. It was like you never left. I love you, and always will. Goodbye, Pop."  
  
Peter stepped down and Ray could tell he was trying hard not to lose it. Egon put his arm around Peter. Ray couldn't take it anymore. The congregation sang a hymn and then, Egon, Winston, Peter, and Tiny took the casket outside sadly. Ray sat on a bench. He put his head in his hands, crying. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Raymond?" Egon asked.  
  
"E-Egon?" Ray asked. He stood up, getting ready to walk away.  
  
"Peter needs you, Ray," Egon said.  
  
"He doesn't need me. He has you guys," Ray started to leave.  
  
Egon stopped him. "He needs you. You're his younger brother. You can help him. You know what it's like..."  
  
Ray had tears in his eyes. "Yeah. I do, Egon, and with the way Peter feels right now, there's nothing I can do. He won't even speak to me. Don't worry, my stuff will be out of there later today. I'm going to find an apartment."  
  
"Between you and Peter, I don't know which one is being more ridiculous!" Egon snapped.  
  
Ray turned around. "Why don't you go back to Peter, Egon? He needs you," he retorted and walked off.  
  
Egon sighed. Fine, if that was the way they wanted it then. After the funeral, Peter stood by the casket for a long time, just staring at it.  
  
Winston glanced at Egon. "Pete... Man, we ought to get going," he said.  
  
"I'm not ready!" Peter snapped.  
  
"Peter, we cannot stand here all day," Egon said.  
  
"Why not? It's the most time I've had with him," Peter snapped again.  
  
Egon pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Your father loved you, Peter," Egon said.  
  
"Yeah? Then why did he leave me?" Peter started sobbing.  
  
In the distance, Ray was watching, wanting to go over but he couldn't. So instead, he walked back to Doris'.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Ray packed his things.  
  
"Are you really moving, Ray?" Doris asked. "Why don't you give Peter some time?"  
  
"I don't want to be a burden anymore Doris, I don't even know you all that well."  
  
"Ray, does that matter? I've known Peter for less than a month and I'd help his father or any one of his friends out in the best way I can. Please... Promise me, do it for me?" she asked.  
  
Ray sighed, "I'm sorry Doris, but I can't. I'm going to find my own apartment."  
  
Doris nodded and sighed. "Well, if you need any help, you know where to go," Doris said squeezing Ray's hands.  
  
"Thanks." Ray smiled and kissed her cheek. "I appreciate it."  
  
Doris nodded and watched him go.  
  
***  
  
Peter was going through his father's things the next day. He kept staring at the pictures of him and his mother and father. Egon put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Spengs... About the other day..." Peter said.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Peter." Egon hugged him.  
  
"It's just... I get so upset with my Dad. And to see him love Ray more... At least, that's how it looks like from my viewpoint," Peter explained.  
  
"I understand, Peter, but he doesn't love Ray more. He may love him like a son, but **you** are his only son. My guess is that he told Raymond to keep it from you because he didn't want you to be hurt while he was still alive. He wanted his last moments with you to count. How would you feel if you were dying? Put yourself in his shoes, and then put yourself in Raymond's. He told Raymond not to tell any of us because he knew it would upset you. And if he made Ray promise, Ray would have kept his word, you know that, Peter. Ray's probably feeling alone right now because he has no one to talk to, yet he's just as upset about you're father's death as you are. Both you and Ray got closer to Charlie during his stay here," Egon said. "Please, Peter. Try and talk to him."  
  
Peter nodded. "I will, Spengs. I was upset with him at first but it's not his fault. My Dad would've conned him into anything to keep me from knowing the truth. I understand that now. I just...got... I guess I used out all my anger about my Dad being dead on Ray. I'm such a jerk, Egon."  
  
Egon smiled. "You are not a jerk, Peter, but what you have to do now is go find Raymond before he does get a place of his own. You two need each other, Peter."  
  
Peter nodded. "Yeah, we do," he said.  
  
***  
  
Egon set the PKE for Ray's biorhythms. He shook his head. "Nothing," Egon said.  
  
"Nothing? You don't think he's left New York, do you?" Peter asked, worried.  
  
Egon shrugged. "It is possible, Peter." He put a hand on Peter's shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Ray sighed as he left his luggage at the checkout counter at JFK airport. He thought Florida sounded really nice this time of year. He sighed and boarded the plane.  
  
"Good morning and welcome to Flight 433, nonstop to Florida," the pilot's voice crackled over the loudspeaker. "Today, our cruising altitude will be at 33,000 feet and our flight path will be taking us over..."  
  
Ray sighed. 'It better be nonstop,' he thought. 'I'm not coming back.' He glanced down one last time at the New York City skyline just before the plane turned and banked up into the clouds. Yeah, he knew he wasn't coming back. He sighed and leaned his head against the seat.  
  
To Be Continued... In the Squeal Brothers 


End file.
